rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Renderra Family
The Renderra Family is a Family that has been Guthixian since the early First Age. Enduring through hardship and the God Wars, the devout family has produced many Druids, Void Knights, and Craftsmen. To apply for the Renderra... Speak to Lord Kisin , or click this link. Quick Facts Head of Family: Lucius Anterus Renderra, the First of his name. Family Motto: "Balance is Eternal" Family Animal: The Serpent, in relation to Juna of Legend, who guards the Tears of Guthix used to sanctify the Renderra Blade. Family Colours: Green, Black, White, Grey Common Traits Appearance Most of the Renderra are fairly haired, either Blonde or Light Brown, with the usual Asgarnian Skin-Tone. Their eyes, by Tradition, are either Green or Blue. They are not a tall family, standing at the average height somewhere between 5'3 and 5'9 for women, or 5'6 and 6 feet tall for men. The Renderra range in muscle tones from being skinny, to muscular, depending on the other parent, but Obesity does not run in the family. Work Many in the family, as mentioned before, work with highly devout Guthixian jobs. The family has many Void Knights, such as Lucius Amadeus Renderra the Second, who earned his name as a Captain during the begining of the Pest Wars. Druids, such as Ricfire Renderra the Rightous have attained priesthood, and at times, led Druid Ceremonies. In addition, many in the family, such as Anterus Cassius Renderra the Second, have taken a liking to the merchant trade, usually with Smithing, Ship-Building, brewing of Alcoholic Goods, and other Weapon-Crafts. With the built ships, the Renderra send their goods overseas. The Renderra Rights and Traditions The Renderra Fund The Renderra Family, through its family owned business, has acquired a fair enough share of wealth to enter the Noble Class, as demonstrated by Lucius Anterus Renderra. Though this was good, those who were Knights were always low on funding due to not being able to enjoy a crafting job. As a result, the Renderra fund was created during the God Wars, when the whole family was in need of money. The Renderra fund draws a small amount of money from each Blood-Born family member, usually 5% of their income. From there, the Fund's money is not touchable, used only for the following expenses. - Weddings - Birth of Children, and caring for the Pregnant - Schooling of the growing Youth - Knighthood Ceremonies - Funerals - Fall-back Funds in case of Catastrophe Honourary Family members, such as Hayley K. Spears, and Elizabeth Arshen, can draw from the fund for these reasons, but are not required to put any coin into it. As such, the family limits how many Honourary members it can support at once. The Renderra Right of Defense If a Renderra is in need of support, the rest of the family is called to action to aid them, in however way they can. Usually, this involves the aid of protection for escape, or the need for fighters, hire-swords, and other fighters to defend the family. It was instated, as the other Family Traditions, during the God Wars to aid in escaping the Foreign Armies. The most recent use of this right was called upon by the Current Patriarch, Lord Lucius Anterus Renderra, during his escape from Kandarin's Dreadprince, Drazker Vekon. The Renderra Oath of Unity The Renderra, as family, swear to never swing a blade, or harm another in their family. No matter the cause, they must stand united. This was added to the family, like the other, during the God Wars. This need to not split the family led to a tight Unity among them. Even today, this rule stands strong, leading to the creation of the other two, during the Wars. Being an unbroken rule, hardly embedded into their lifestyle, the Renderra follow it first nature. Any attempt by an outsider that could harm the family is to be dealt with. An example of this was Drazker Vekon's Druidic Slaughter. Lord Lucius immediately checked to be sure his family was safe, to find none were killed. But many easily could have been. As such, the Renderra have secretly, and in the case of Lucius, openly, taken up arms against the Vekon. The Renderra Funeral The Renderra have long burned bodies of their dead, traditionally coating the wood in a thin layer of ground copper to give it a green flame. The athame of the deceased lays upon a pedestal by the pyre, where it can see its owner to rest. The Blade itself is then relocated to the Renderra Sanctum, formerly at Rimmington, but now under the Renderra Castello Isle. These athames are treated as their graves, a final place of rest. Each blade placed within has a ward about it, preventing rust. Only the Patriarchs and Matriarchs can have their blades be in the front rows, the rest are behind that of their Father's, if he was a Patriarch, or the Patriarch who oversaw their last rights, if he was not. History Third Age As the Aethyrotic Clans began to fall apart, leaving only the Arender clan, their power overall began to decrease, leaving them prone to attack from off the mountains. The Arender Druids decided that the wisest among them would be named "Patriarch" to guide the family. The first was Constantino Modesto Arender, changed to Renderra on his plaque due to unforeseen circumstances. The rise of the Aren Family, very powerful Zamorakians, led to the Arender having to change their name to avoid confusion and unnessacery bloodshed because of it. It was here the only remaining Arender became Renderra. It was during this time, the Renderra swore an oath to free any and all Renderra, regardless of the cost, from Slavery to the Gods, leading to what eventually became the Renderra Fund and Renderra Oath of Unity. For the most part, the Renderra lived in a stronghold in the Northern Asgarnian woods, hidden by the earth. During the Third Age, many Renderra formed the Falcon Knights, at the goal of supporting freedom from the Gods. The Renderra of this time began to doubt in Guthix, freeing slaves of the Gods to recruit to their now agnostic order. Many freed were Guthixians, eventually intergrated into the family. Approaching the end of the wars, The Falcon Knights reached a point of do or die. The Renderra came out from hiding, Tylar Renderra fighting in Taverley with other Guthixians. Tylar Renderra died to Vasco Marcato, leaving three important children behind. These three were Tyto Renderra, Allyssa Renderra, and Allyssa's twin, Perseus Renderra. The three children had golden blonde hair, rich green eyes, and much fair skin. They did keep the similar lithe build of Tylar, and learned the skills of their ancestors well. Tyto soon learned to fight, turning 28 when Guthix awoke. Allyssa and Perseus were both 25 at the time. Tyto joined the Guthixians in defeating the armies of the other Gods, enlisting all the remaining Knights to follow. Allyssa and Perseus aimed to protect the Soulwood tree, eventually becoming a single nature spirit named Aloysius. The Fourth Age, Rise of the Renderra The Renderra became very active during this time, helping other Guthixians repair the damage caused by the wars, and spreading, once more, throughout Asgarnia as a respectable Middle-Class Family. Also during this time, many Renderra sold their Swords to the fight against the Vampyres, guarding the point West of the Salve, seeing it as the best spot of Balance. In addition, one of the Renderra Patriarchs, Tyrion Renderra, a very renowned Smith, earned permission to drink the Tears of Guthix from Juna. Tyrion did not eat for Seven Days they say, and after drinking the Salty Tears, forced himself to vomit at his forge. Removing the Acidic Qualities with Magic, Tyrion began to craft a Sacred Sword, the Renderra Blade, cooling the metal in the Tears of Guthix. The Blade, then Blessed at the Druidic Sabbat, planned for the Solar Eclipse over Taverley, glew a bright aura of Green. For more information on the Renderra Blade, please see its section. During this time, the Renderra spread from Taverley, to Falador, to Port Sarim. The Early Fifth Age During the beginning of this age, Runecrafting was rediscovered, and, needless to say, the Renderra jumped at the oppertunity to begin using runes to enchant weapons and necklaces for use in combat. Producing a few magi, the family prospered only more. Year 20 of the Fifth Age led to the Reformation of the Void Knights, which the Renderra happily agreed to sign on for. In the Years 42 - 62 of the Fifth Age, the Runecrafting Crusades began, as Barbarians started to mobilize for war. The Druids, being a stop on the way of this, had to defend themselves. The Renderra were some of the first to call for aid, drawing blades to fight. In the end, it was a retreat for the Renderra, falling back to Port Sarim, where the Barbarians were not yet fighting. After the burning of the Wizard's Tower, the Barbarians ceased their attacks, as the Renderra began to, once again, practice Magic publicly. As the Void Knights spread, the Renderra did as well, following many of the Encampments and Bases set around the Asgarnian Area. In Year 90, the King of Asgarnia restricted the Void Knights to Taverley, but the Renderra, however, still were rooted in Port Sarim, for Tradeing of products. This forced the family to staying in Taverley, or Port Sarim, unless they chose to leave for other reasons. Two of the Current Patriarch's children, Lucius and Anterus, were forced apart due to this reasoning. Lucius, the elder of the two, became a Void Knight, moving his family to Taverley, becoming Patriarch of the West. Anterus, the younger, being a proud owner of many Shipping Fleets, became Patriarch of the East. Thus, the Renderra enter an Age, the Age of two Patriarchs. Nikoli and Lucius Lucius had soon moved to the Void Knight Outpost, where he commanded Void Knights in Training, a few his own Children, for battle against the Pests. Nikoli Renderra, the youngest, born with a limp to his leg, was not able to sign on as all his Brothers and Sisters did. As such, the Training for them continued on, as Nikoli went to his Godfather, Anterus. Anterus led the Boy across the World on Ships, until Nikoli reached Age 16. it was then that he met the love of his life, Alisandra Abd-Al-Qadir, a beautiful girl raised in Poverty in the Al Kharid area. Her Purple eyes stood out to him, the girl only 15 at the time. Nikoli had taken her with him, across the world's ports, until the two settled in Port Sarim, where Nikoli began Smithing Weapons, Armour, common items, and Jewelry as a proffession. The first, and only child to Nikoli was Lucius Anterus Renderra, named to gain favour of his Grandfather, as well as honour Nikoli's Godfather. This made the two sides of the Renderra cease their fighting, and become one under Nikoli. Since age 35, Lucius A. Renderra has caused the family much attention, from being an Emperor of an Island to being Lord of Witchaven and Court Mage of Kandarin, Lucius has earned his place, now 46, to rule over the family. The Events of "The Avenger" As Lucius rose to power through the Vekon, the family began to note his rising talent in leadership, and controlling a populace. Lucius, at the time, was 35, and a devout Zarosian. However, he still believed his Guthixian ties were important to both his guise and his family, so he maintained them. Drazker Vekon planned to reinvigorate and revive the Great Lord's Empire at Kandarin. He called the plan "Operation Mongoose." Operation Mongoose had three main parts to it. Part one involved the unification of Kandarin, done by King Oliver Cleeves and Queen Sylvari Neleseth of Ardougne with King Eden Syvian of Yanille, in addition to conquering the land of Camelot from King Aztarwyn Gonzo. Part two involved the execution of Druids in Kandarin, in attempts to eliminate the Crux Eqal and its influence there. Part three was slowly converting the entire continent to the Zarosian Faith. Lucius was revealed each part as the last was completed, objecting to the second part of the Operation. Drazker Vekon did not care, inviting Lucius to a spot north of Ardougne, out of the city limits. It was here that the Druids were executed by the Vekonic Black-Guard. Lucius was not pleased, but hid his emotions long enough to contact the Void Knights, his family, and various authorities to bring Drazker's crime to public knowledge. Drazker was not punished by Queen Sylvari, or King Oliver. But as Sylvari disapeared and Oliver stepped down to allow Elizabeth Arshen, a friend of Lucius and an honourary family member, to take the throne, Drazker was immediately exiled. This was maintained by the regent Lucas Krylix, but lifted soon after Oliver reclaimed the throne. Between this period, was most of the events of "Shadow of the Marcato." By this point, Lucius was Patriarch. He had moved across the world with teleports to recharge the Renderra Blade. He was determined to execute Drazker Vekon, and avenge the fallen Druids. Oliver had crowned Drazker as his heir, making this difficult for the modest Lord of Witchaven and Court Mage, but eventually, the Void Knights' hired Dwarf Teams dug up the bodies at the location Lucius specified, which he then showed to Oliver. Oliver gave Lucius clearance to slay Drazker in combat. After many power boosts from many foreign and home-grown powers, Lucius challenged Drazker. During this time, Lucius prayed to Guthix to balance his power to match the Dreadprince. He had some success, converting to the faith. The Sicarius offered to train Lucius in exchange for service. While Lucius only went to one training session, he later decided to send his illegitimate son Nathan, unaware of the situation, in his steed. Drazker fled Ardougne, later commiting suicide near Catherby. Lucius was soon granted the rights to Camelot and the Northern areas, the ones most affected by the Druidic Slaughter. The Events of "Shadow of the Marcato" Soon after Valerie Vekon's traumatic death, Lucius looked to the marks found on her body, deciding they were of the Marcato Coven, a longstanding rival to the Renderra's ideals on balance. Lucius had soon traced a Lerepielistic Ritual occuring in Ardougne, conducted by Draco Marcato, to contact Lerepiel, their Elder Demon Deity. Draco lived in Ardougne under the anagram name of Acord Acrotam, an author who sold many thousands of books on Necromancy, disguised by complicated magic into common novels. The most common of this book series was "A Slammer's Concern," a disguised version of "Necromancer's Alms" Draco was soon shoved into the Infernal Realms, banished to remain with Lerepiel. In his place, Wendel Marcato took on the guise of Wendy Acoram, infiltrating the Ardougne Court as Lerepiel placed Lucius in a coma with his magic. With this infiltration, he had the funds to prepare to loose Lerepiel with her uncle Vascora Marcato upon the city of Ardougne. Lerepiel was banished, but the escaped Draco absorbed the energy as he was banished, becoming far stronger. Upon banishment, Lucius awoke from the Coma. Soon, Draco returned, but was quickly slain by Zarin Renderra, Oliver Cleeves, Magus Concendo, Storm the Dragon, among others in the Kandarin Military. The Events of "Lerepiel Lives" Lerepiel was far from dead, and in fact, reforming faster than ever. Many factors added up to his eventual revival, and death. Nathan Renderra rose as a Sicarius, quickly gaining a lot of support within the family under Zaovyr, then Nal. At one point, Sadia Marcato tricked Nathan into a mental trap, capturing himself, Rolf Sicarius, Kianii , and Mya Sicarius. After a grueling four hours, the Sicarius escaped their own minds, defeating a Demon within their collective memory. After confronting small encampments of the Poleslav and Volodya, Nathan had earned many minor victories for the Sicarius, proving his talents as a leader. During this, most of the Renderra Artifacts were recovered. Na-Kur, a Demon bound to the Sicarius by their mark, had started recovering pieces of designs from Zarosian Sympathetics during the God Wars. His first travel was to the ruins of Zepalon's Fortress in the Wilderness. His second was sending Eravvi Sicarius to Entrana to retrieve a design left by an Icyene, then to Eagle's Peak's peak to see a design in the fields, and finally, the Goblin Temple for the Bloodstone to perfect it. During this time, the Marcato were seen on occassion, speaking to a reforming Lerepiel through a portal. You could easily expect the worse. Lerepiel himself was beginning to force his way into the world. With the Marcato pushing towards the Sicarius in full force, Lucius led an army to their doorstep, comprised of Renderra Knights, Renderra Guardsmen, Rellekan Frostshields, and Constructs. He waged his war against the Marcato Liches, the Marcato Cultists, Demons, the Poleslav, and Undead. While the war waged on, Nathan was to bring the Sicarius Sub-Cult Ordo Vitae et Morte as a small-team infiltration to eliminate Lerepiel, or at least halt his summoning. After a battle with many sustainable, near crippling injuries, the Sicarii Team won. With Castle Marcato fallen, Vasco and his cult abandoned. The Patriarchy of Nathan. After this, Nathan had gained a large respect within both families, Lucius even welcoming him home to the Renderra Isles. For a short while, things were peaceful. Then, Ali Abdul-Qadir had died of a heart attack, at Nathan's wedding. Lucius knew of Ali's heart problems, without telling Nathan, left to work on a cure. He was too late. In Ali's will, it mentioned sending Lucius and Zarin away, to study where it would be safe. Lucius had left, leaving Nathan as Patriarch. Nathan immediately set to reorganising the Renderra military, making sure they were prepared and organised to attack whatever was nessacery. Ties with Kandarin were not well, and they had fewer numbers, even if better equipped. Loose Ends Nathan set out to finish off what remained of the Poleslav, Marcato, and Volodya factions. While this was quick, each group put up a considerable defense before falling. Many still remained, but none seemed to be a threat. The Poleslav were dispatched before marching into Burthorpe. Their plot to use the Horn of Zepalon was foiled, before they ultimately were forced deeper into the Wilderness to never return. Oavatos' Rising Oavatos' return led to the eventual death of Feugo Gladius, with a slight threat of world terror halted by Kiara Renderra and Rolf Rosemond. Oavatos, however, survived through the use of his twisted, dark magic. He made contact to the Zealots of Zealopolis, a city formed around cult-like worship of Saradomin, headed by Zarosian contacts. The Battle of the River Salve. A Turbulent time for the family, during the time surrounding the battle of the Salve, Nathan rose to command soldiers, only to step down for his returning father for an arm injury, go missing for a week with young Lexi, and then return with Alexis signifigantly older, his father killed by his own hands to raise a barrier, and a funeral to plan. To make matters worse, the Zealots began to open sail for Port Tyrion, choosing the strike when the family was weakest. The Zealot's Rush. The Zealots sent a quite large naval force to secure the Renderra Isles, but Coatl Tsutai, along with Nathan and the family, managed to stop the fleet led by Lord Vadyn of the Zealots. The next clash was destined to be at a Zealot fort, a battle with Spraen to gain foothold against the Zealots. Spraen was a Half-Mahjarrat Zealot Hierophant, also half Karamjan. Lunaera Renderra managed to take hand in slaying him, with Anya Korsokov, Nathan Renderra, Rolf Rosemond, and Alexis Renderra in close following. Upon an infiltration of the Zealot's Citadel, a fight with Baldur "Vekon" (He was not really a part of the Vekon family, only claiming descent from them for intimidation) happened after capture. Nathan, Lunaera, and Rolf defeated him, killed him even, and learned of a fifth child, a daughter named Rose. It was soon discovered Rose had been sacrificed, sent to the Underworld by her own father to bring back Baldur. Baldur joined his three brothers and father in a showdown at the Citadel's tower, the assaulting forces led by Nathan Renderra, with Lunaera Renderra, Anya Korsakov, and Rolf Rosemond in tail. The Renderra Artifacts Weapons The Renderra Blade A sword of Masterful Craft, the Leaf-Bladed sword is Razor Sharp, able to hack off limbs, or pierce with ease. It is enchanted through its craft to not harm one who supports Balance, making it the ultimate counterbalance to an oncoming threat. It is noticeable by its distinctive green flame, sprouting off the blade in many directions. Currently held by Nathan Renderra. Superbia A cruel twin dagger that has the intention to bring the High and Mighty to their knees, begging for mercy. Those with excessive pride find that a stab from the dagger, if not lethal, drains away their pride, until it reaches a normal level. The Dagger has an Emerald Encrusted hilt, with two Stilleto blades stick from it. This makes it solely effective for thrusting, and defense. Superbia is Latin for "Excessive Pride." The Dagger is currently in the hands of Nathan Vindicta-Renderra-Sicarius. The Athame of Constantino A tool used by the first Renderra to be named Patriarch, it is considered a powerful artifact, not for its magical power, but for its sentimental value. The Athame has an 11 and a half inch blade, but measures in full to be 17 inches with the hilt. The Raptors of the Old Renderra form crossguards, swooping from the hilt with images that may detail family history before it was recorded, depicting a joust. The Ornate style resembles many swords from the Early God Wars, when the blade was crafted. The Handgrip, as typical of an Athame, is Black, but ends in the Celtic Cross, a Ruby in the center enchanted to increase accuracy of the wielder. A chain connects the blade to its sheathe. While not used for actual combat, Constantino made use of his magically acurate knife to create very precise wood carvings and leather work. As such, the Druidic Iron blade is still just as sharp, and has been carefully guarded and protected patriarch to patriarch. The Renderra treat these old athames as a sort of Graveyard, seeing them as a way to remember those whose graves were forgotten, or bodies laid to rest upon a pyre. The Flail of Georgios The Flail of Georgios is a design implemented during the Third Age. It is a powerful artifact, designed similarly to the Void Knight Mace. It has Mithril spikes, suspending a gyro that holds a glass orb, dyed green and used in magical spells, namely "Claws of Guthix" and "Divine Storm." Essentially, picture a magical, brutal flail. The flail is lost, and had been lost, for a long time. Nobody has seen it location in literal ages. Armour Tyrion's Breastplate A Customized Breastplate and Pauldrons crafted in the Patriarch's later years, while he bore the gift of seers. Across the armour is written in Ancient Druidic is a prophecy, detailing Lerepiel's return to Gielinor. While this prophecy is, for the most part fulfilled, Lerepiel himself has been rebanished. Yet, it also details retaliation from Lerepiel's Devout Followers. The Poleslav Clan, the Marcato Coven, and Volodya Vampyre Family. The Breastplate is made to be lightweight, yet protect the core body parts from an attack. Its's inner metal is purely Mithril, coated in a Silvthril Covering, scratched off in places to be engraved, showing the Mithril below. A single Emerald is embedded across the Breastline, enchanted to make it slightly stronger. Accompanying it is a Simple White Leather Tunic, made to cover the upper legs, while white greaves cover from the shins to the boots. It is said the Breastplate and Blade commune ever so slightly, through the enchanted Emeralds they both bear. The Breastplate is currently owned by Nathan Sicarius, as he prepares to fight Lerepiel. Ravencrest Helmet A Helmet reeking of death, and quite possibly caused many. As a gift from the Fremennik Frostshield Clan to Tyrion the Great, the helmet bears the form of a Ghoul, crafted black with mesh eye holes set above the nose area, able to stop arrows but maintain vision. It is black leather hardened by Beeswax, to change the wearer to appear as a fierce fighter in all forms. Many a Renderra find it boosts shooting accuracy, as well as helps one to note whether a body is alive, dead, or undead at a simple glance, through the use of Sugilite over the mesh parts of each eye, on the inside of the helmet. The Helmet is currently held in the Renderra Armoury, after Nathan reclaimed it from the Poleslav. The Cuirass of Aspios Similar to Tyrion's Breastplate, it has been lost or missing for several ages. It was styled, black and white, for his use as a Void Knight during the God Wars. Aspios was also a Blacksmith, whose regiment was captured by Zamorakians, eventually leading to his death as his family moved to save him. The Dual Colour style was attractive to the eyes, and also, at one point, was painted with the Old Renderra Crest, a Guthix Raptor, wings spread, talons down. This old crest could be faintly seen in the engraving on the armour, used to show where exactly to paint it. In addition, it is believed the metal has a magical power, reinforced by a lone emerald once embedded below the point, but now missing, likely sold somewhere down the line. It is entirely possible the enchantment can be salvaged, if another Emerald were to be placed within. Jewellry Ring of Marcus Renderra Marcus Renderra was a man of unity and coin, urging his family to unite under one household, with one account for the family to survive the God Wars. The ring symbolises this with its Celtic swirl, entwining together around Emeralds, representing the family. It is crafted of Silver, Blessed at the Taverley Stone Circle in Guthix's name, with five emeralds set in the ring. When pulling it off, one can note these five are arranged purposefully to create the Druidic Pentacle. The Ring bears a powerful, balancing aura to it. It relaxes its wearer enough to focus on combat properly, be less afraid, but also less reckless. Overall, it increases the wearer's general defensive capabilities, by allowing them to be more aware of incoming attacks. Tomes and Books. Tome of Enchantments A Gift from the Abd-Al-Qadir to Tyrion Renderra, detailing many crystal enchantments used by the Renderra today. Though many are still used, many more are detailed that the Renderra have forgotten from lack of use. The book itself was stolen by a Thrall working for the Volodya Family. It was soon reclaimed by Nathan Renderra, and returned to the Renderra Isle. The Vekon Notes Lucius' notes from Studying the Vekon. It includes in depth study of five Vekon magical spells, Blazing Light, Razor Ice, Choking Shadows, the Art of Blitzen, and the Vekonic Healing spell. The Notes have three copies. One is owned by Zarin Renderra, another by Thea Sicarius, and the final, by Lucius himself. Notable Heros to the Renderra Third Age Many a Great Hero rose from the Third Age, but the only notable ones whose names last the test of time are those who founded traditions for the Renderra. - Constantino Modesto Renderra: First Patriarch to the Renderra to be recorded, set forth the proper way to conduct a funeral for the Family. - Georgios Kleitos Renderra: The Patriarch who began to enforce the Renderra Rule of Unity. - Marcus Theocratos Renderra: The Renderra Patriarch who set forth the Renderra Fund - Aspios Hesporos Renderra: The Renderra Patriarch who was captured, and killed, by Zamorakian forces, leading to the Renderra Right of Defense. Fourth Age The Fourth Age led to the widespread actions of the Renderra rising in power. Many of those who were influential to this are mentioned here. - Tyrion Vittore Renderra the Great: Crafter of the Renderra Blade, and Lesser Known Legend. The First man to seal away the Elder Demon Lerepiel, earning the Renderra eternal hate from the Marcato Coven, Volodya House, and the Poleslav Clan. Patriarch - Ricfire Cavan Renderra the Rightous: High Priest of the Taverley Druids, first Patriarch to become one. - Amalia Livia Renderra the Beautiful: the first Matriarch to the family. - Salvitore Sean Renderra: Founder of the Renderra Company, filling the family coffers with money from shipping overseas. Patriarch - Leone Fearghal Renderra: First Chaos Druid to become a Patriarch. - Tyrion Vittore Renderra the Second: Swung the Mighty Renderra Blade to slay Narcisco Marcato, a Lich terrorizing the Renderra of Taverley with the Bloodwood Staff of Lerepiel. In the process, he too, died of his wounds at the Medical Center. The Staff was lost, never to be located by the Renderra. Patriarch Fifth Age The relatively short Fifth Age, to this point, has produced a few notable Patriarchs, as well as other High-Ranking Renderra in Soceity. - Liberius Damascus Renderra the Second: First Patriarch to be married to a Non-Guthixian. - Captain Tyrion Vittore Renderra the Third, Patriarch: Brandishing the Renderra Blade, Tyrion signed on for the Void Knights, fighting for Balance. - Captain Lucius Amadeus Renderra the Third: First Patriarch of the West, Esteemed Void Knight Drill Sergeant. - Dr. Anterus Cassius Renderra the Second: Having a Doctorate in Economics, the First Patriarch of the East filled the Coffers to an extent that had not been seen through the whole age. Seeing potential in the sale of Liquor, it was Anterus who started the Renderra Brewing of Rum, Ale, Wine, and other drinks. - Nikoli Alexander Renderra the Reuniter: Forced the Two sides to agree to a Single Patriarch, reminding the family of the Unity Oath, and even patching ties between the feuding brothers by naming his first born child after them. As such, he was named Patriarch to the Renderra. - Lord Lucius Anterus Renderra: Lucius was the previous Patriarch. Slayer of Bruce Clough, ending the Varrockian Conflict, Emperor of the Black Seas Trading Empire, Governor of Karamja under the Vekonic Empire, Court Mage to Ardougne, Lord of Witchaven, Lord of Camelot, Seers Village, and Catherby, Warden to Kandarin's North, and the first Patriarch to not be Guthixian at the time of Initiation. He is also responsible for the repair of the Renderra Blade. Currently missing. - Master Zarin Vigilius Renderra the Slayer: At the Age of 14, slew the Elder Demon Lerepiel without the aid of the Renderra Blade. Is not a Patriarch. Currently missing. - Commander Hayley K. Spears: Commander in the Temple Knights, first Non-Guthixian to become an Honourary Member. Slew the lich Draco Marcato by destroying his Phylactery, while Draco had absorbed the powers of the slain Lerepiel. -Queen Elizabeth Arshen of Ardougne (Kisbeth): Became Queen after her status as an Honourary Member. - Nathan "Tyrion" Vindicta-Renderra-Sicarius: Viewed as the Fourth male Tyrion, Nathan is a Legend of the Sicarius. Killed Lerepiel with the Renderra Blade, slaughtered the higher-ups to the Marcato Coven, dispatched Oavatos the Shade. Nathan is the current patriarch, teaching strategies and combat that nearly revolutionise the Renderra, especially in combat and armour craft. Family Tree Nathan family tree..png|The Renderra Family Tree showing Nathan's heritage and children. LUCIUS.png|The Renderra Family Tree, Showing Lucius Renderra's children. Renderra Family Tree.png|The Renderra Family Tree, showing Tyrion III to his Great-Grandchildren View the slideshow to see the Family tree as a whole. Notes:*Nathan is not aware of his Non-Renderra heritage, past that his Grandmother was a Gypsy Seer, and mother a rather renowned Courtesan. *While Anterus and Patrick have children, it is not set in stone as to who they are, or how many. *Kelsi had fled from the family soon after her father's death, changing her name and marrying into another family. It is unkown who this family is, at the moment. Lucius Amadeus Renderra Lucius Amadeus Renderra was a Void Knight Captain, similar to his father Tyrion. Lucius sent all of his children to the Void Knight Military School, and even trained a few of his children and grand-children as they grew up. Those in Lucius' Branch will have an inclination towards Magic, and Sword to Sword Combat, training others, and a draw to the Military, especially the Void Knights. Nikoli Alexander Renderra's line is the one exception (Due to a birth defect in Nikoli's leg, he couldn't run properly), having been raised with Anterus Cassius Renderra, Lucius retained his grandfather's inherited skill in combat, but gained knowledge on trading from Anterus. Married to: Izabelle Deitra Forester *Francais Renderra II *Sandrine Kennedy Jager *Nikoli Alexander Renderra Francais Renderra II Married to: Marilene Mave Smythe *Francais Renderra III *(More names as needed) Sandrine Kennedy Jager Married to: Brendis Jager * Shane Catrin Jäger Nikoli Alexander Renderra Married to Alisandra Abdul-Qadir *Lucius Anterus Renderra Anterus Cassius Renderra II Anterus, unlike his brother Lucius and father Tyrion, prefers the more economical side of life. As such, his family branch is skilled in Bartering, Buying and Selling, as well as the craft of Weapons, Armour, Jewelry, and other finished goods Anterus' Children are more likely to be Merchants, or maintain reputations as skilled crafters across Gielinor. They have often crafted armour for the Void Knights, and thus, craft the robes, weapons, and armour used by the Renderra for fighting that are not in the Void Knights. Married to: Candace Silvana (Insert Surname) Patrick Renderra Currently 46 Years of Age. Played by Cuddles Epic Kelsi Diana (?) Kelsi, during the forced schism of the family, had opted to retain her status as a Upper-Class Woman. Kelsi has, as a result, moved away from the family to marry a Gentleman from elsewhere, not seen since. Kelsi, was a very beautiful woman. It is likely her children and grandchildren are equally attractive, and likely living in Genteel Poverty. They need to show their value as people, not as wealthy men and women, to wed into a family that has money, and aims for a way into the Noble Class. This trade-off was actually commonplace in real-world England. Lucius Anterus Renderra Age: 65 Years old, died at 55, Battle of the Salve. Due to the many children that differ from the rest of his Grandfather's Line, Lucius' line is considered unique. It is the first Renderra line with strong Zarosian roots, and strong Moonclan roots. It is thus predictable for powerful Magi to rise from. Lucius was born to Nikoli Renderra and Alisandra Abdul-Qadir, Nikoli being born to Lucius Amadeus Renderra. Lucius' line has the option of choice. The children of the Former Patriarch are varried. Created in April, 2011 (35 Years old) Nathan "Tyrion" Vindicta-Renderra-Sicarius Married to: Lunaera Xear Age: 38 years old Nathan is the eldest of Lucius' children, even though he was born outside of marriage. Nathan has become a very influential Renderra, more known than his father in some respects. He is a skilled fire magic user, however Nathan chooses to specialise in swords in combat. Created in November, 2011 (15 Years old) Alexis "Lexi" Renderra-Aren Age: 9/10 years old (Looks 21) Lexi was raised in a foreign realm, where time accelerates much faster. She has proven her ability in combat against Oavatos the Shade, slaying him through use of Aloysi Magic and aid from her Ithell Great-Grandmother. She was trained by Nathan, skilled in mostly water and ice magic, and archery. Lexi has Nathan's black hair colour, skin tone, and eye colour, but Luna's figure, slightly tapered ears, and voice. She is not beyond friendly banter, even with her parents. Carrying the Tyrion curse, Lexi occasionally goes by the name "Lex." She is currently married to Caius Aren. Driez Lucius Renderra Age: 7 years old (Looks 17) Driez was born soon after the death of Lucius Renderra. He was a planned child, his name chosen as Nathan and Luna spoke, Nathan watching over the corpse of Driez's grandfather as a guardian. Driez is telepathic with his twin sister, Eira. Driez is a marksman, relatively skilled with a shortbow. He practices magic, most notably Ice (Like his mother and sister), Shadow, and Wind spells. He'll claim to be great with a sword, but he will almost assuringly lose in any swordfight he enters. Created in February, 2013 (Born) Eira Renderra Age: 7 years old (Looks 17) Eira was born the same time as her twin, Driez. She was a planned child, and the name that'd be given to Nathan and Luna's second child if it were a girl. Because it was twins, both names were used. She is telepathic with Driez. Eira fights with specially made claws, sometimes slipping out of her usual, peaceful self into a more savage mentality. She is a fire magic user like her father. However, Eira has strayed from combat lately, in favour of healing the wounded. Created in February, 2013 (Born) Aeson Renderra Age: 2 years old Aeson is the youngest Renderra at the moment, having his mother's platinum blonde hair and fair skin, but his father's green eyes and wavy hair. The early wisps from before his first haircut cover his ears a bit, but the toddler has learned some basic language and motor skills. Aeson will often wander around the Manor, sometimes finding something to play with that he shouldn't. (An arrow, at one point.) Created in July, 2013 (Born) Zarin Vigilius Renderra Age: 30 years old. No children, no spouse. Yet. Not a blood child of Kisin's, but raised as such. He fights Grotworms for fun, but is fairly low in fertility due to his genetics. Currently training with Coatl Tsutai, his biological uncle. Created in April 2011, (Born) Katlyn Alannah Renderra Age: 30 years old No Children, no spouse. Yet. Lives with her mother Ekaterina Moongazer on Lunar Isle when not about the Renderra. Created in April 2011, (Born) William Skyler Renderra Age: 21 years old No Children, no spouse. Yet. He was trained by the warrior known as Snotfoot the Goblin to fight to a great extent in melee, heavy armour, and some ranged techniques. William is learning Earth Magic from Nathan, which he is proving to be more skilled in than fire magic. His mother is Ekaterina Renderra. Created in November 2011 (Born) Lenea Rose Renderra Age: 16 years old No Children, no spouse. Yet. Raised with her mother Ekaterina Moongazer on Lunar Isle for the time being, she comes back from time to time to visit her brothers with her sister, when not studying. Created in March 2012 (Born) Family Land The Mainland The Soulwood A Dense forest located in Northern Asgarnia, the land of the Soulwood is nearly untouched by humanity, only ventured into for the sake of spiritual journeys, The land houses one of the few remaining Soulwood trees, growing slowly under the watchful eye of Caelan Soulwood, a Renderra of long-ancient ties. This land is the most protected of all Renderra claims, and the one they have kept the longest. Realta Village A small village made of oak wood located nearby the Soulwood. Having a majority of farmers in the populace, the village stays uninvolved with wars, solely farming food and making due on its own outside the struggles of Asgarnian politics. The Renderra Archipelago (Renderra Isles) Discovered by Marcus Renderra during the middle of the Fourth Age, it was soon to be named a safe haven and training ground for the Renderra as political ties within Asgarnia became strained in many different angles. The isles each have their own importance to the Renderra themselves. Tyrio, Port Tyrion Named after Tyrion Renderra the Great, Port Tyrion stands as a middle-class town with a bustling sea side, bordered on two sides by sandbars and reefs. The populace indulges in many foreign goods, with a few of the higher-end shops maintaining Kharidian and Eastern style silks, Elven fruits, and mithril. The people there speak with accents resembling Colonial Boston. Port Tyrion was ravaged by Victore Marcato, but has since recovered from its burned state with a returning population from the attack. Constantino, the Druid's Isle Named after the "Modest Renderra" and first recorded Patriarch, Constantino remains as a Druid's society, with trees growing out of the ground, carved into as houses, and stone altars to Guthix. The island is one of the smallest on the Archipelago, but of great importance spiritually. It was Nathaira Fearghal who flooded the terrain of the island, but fortunately, many of the Druids survived the initial attack, only passing when a lack of food struck from salt water killing the crops. Raven's Eye Isle A small island used for farming, it is the only island to contain large amounts of fresh water above ground. Using irrigation systems, water flowed from the center over crops of Grapes, trees, and soft grass fields. Ryun Fearghal had destroyed the island and its entire population through the use of dragonfire from his partner. The island destroyed beyond fertility, it will require heavy terraforming to be of use again... Though the water remained intact. Dragon's Dagger An artificial island created by Leone Fearghal, formerly Leone Renderra, to usurp the Patriarchy. He and his bastards inhabited the island, with its black, volcanic sand and wildy, misty jungle. At the center is a Volcano, each eruption forcing jagged rock from beneath the surface upward. The Volcano was forced to dormancy after a few hundred years, but Dragon's Dagger remains the wildest, and one unoccupiable island to date, even without the Fearghal holding it. Castello Isle The Renderra's main bastion of defense, Castello Isle is a granite building full of trophies of war, and family relics. The Castle has walls twenty feet high, with iron barred windows. It features a chapel, a full workshop, and bedrooms for the entire family with a sprawling underground training area and armoury. The land itself is surrounded by Elven plains, terraformed and kept in place with magic, mixed with natural, tropical foliage. The Castello was rebuilt over a period of 12 years, much smaller than the original after the Fearghal attack. Category:Families Category:Guthixian Category:Void Knight Category:Humans Category:Renderra